Emmeryn
Emmeryn (エメリナ Emerina, Emerina in the Japanese version) is a character from Fire Emblem Awakening. She was the Exalt, or Queen, of Ylisse, the older sister of Chrom and Lissa, the aunt of Lucina and Owain, and Morgan's potential mother if she marries the Avatar. She is voiced by Akemi Okamura http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara4.html in the Japanese version and by Erin Fitzgerald in the English version. Profile Roughly 15 years before the start of Awakening, after her father's sudden death shortly before her tenth birthday, Emmeryn succeeded him and became the new Exalt of Ylisse. For much of her reign, she spent it being a diplomat for peace reaching far and wide around Ylisse. She faced much hardship in the wake of her father's legacy, as most citizens feared she would continue the war against the Grimleal, but was supported by the Hierarch of Ylisse. Her subjects initially rejected her, some even flinging rocks at her. Still, she ended the war against the Grimleal in Plegia by bringing the Ylissean troops home. Through this and further hard work to restore her kingdom, Emmeryn eventually won the hearts and support of Ylisse and ushered an era of peace. However the Grimleal still existed, and the war loving Gangrel, rose to power in Plegia, and sought to add Ylisse to his domain. Gangrel would spend several years trying to instigate a war between Ylisse and Plegia. However, Emmeryn remained pacifistic until Gangrel forced her hand. Ylisse-Plegia War Gangrel pressured Ylisse by launching several attacks on the Ylissean-Plegian and Ylissean-Feroxian borders. Needing as much support as possible, Emmeryn sends the Shepherds to Ferox for support, which proved successful. Upon the Shepherd's return from Ferox, Emmeryn receives word that Plegian bandits attacked Themis and kidnapped the duke's daughter, Maribelle. Despite Chrom and Phila's protests, Emmeryn tries to parley with Gangrel. However when Gangrel ask that, in return for Maribelle's safety, she must give up the Fire Emblem, Emmeryn refuses. Gangrel sends his troops to kill Emmeryn, but Chrom and Shepherds protect Emmeryn. Fearing that war is now unavoidable between the two nations, Emmeryn decides to start preparing for the eventual war. That night, Chrom and the Avatar are warned by "Marth" of an impending assassination attempt on Emmeryn. After preventing the attempted assassination, Chrom and Phila pressure Emmeryn to move away from the capital to the eastern palace, which the other nations did not know of. However, by leaving the capital, she left it vulnerable to Gangrel as her longtime friend, the Hierarch, unknown to Emmeryn, had betrayed her to Gangrel. Upon hearing that Gangrel and his army begin besieging the city, she rushes back to the capital with Phila and her guard to reassure her people. Unfortunately, she is taken captive by Gangrel, who takes her to Plegia Castle for her execution. Chrom and the Shepherds quickly rush to the courtyard of Plegia Castle, where they nearly succeed in rescuing her. However, when Phila arrives as planned, Aversa summons a group of Risen Archers, who promptly kill Phila and her fellow Pegasus Knights and cut off Emmeryn's only escape. Gangrel tells Chrom to give up the Fire Emblem or else Emmeryn will be killed. Knowing that Chrom will die if he tries to save her, and that the Emblem is far too important to give to Gangrel, Emmeryn freefalls off of the cliff, sacrificing her life. In the aftermath of her apparent death, Emmeryn became a martyr amongst everyone who witnessed her sacrifice. Many within the Plegian army began to doubt the war itself and began to desert. Gangrel did his best to stamp out any defectors with little to no avail, crippling his army down to only his most loyal. Due to this falling out within Plegia, Chrom was able to quickly defeat the Mad King and avenges Emmeryn at Border Sands. With Ylisse now without an exalt, Chrom fills the position but initially refuses the title in memory of Emmeryn. Still, her life and sacrifice serve as guides for Chrom as he seeks the peace Emmeryn longed for. A Hard Miracle In Paralogue 20, Chrom and his army arrives at the Mountain Village where the locals ask for their help to stop the Grimleal who have been kidnapping women to sacrifice to Grima. An elder of the village brings a woman who previously was captured by the Grimleal, but managed to escape—Emmeryn. Shocked that Emmeryn survived her fall, Chrom, Lissa, and the Avatar are thrilled by this new development; however, they soon discover that Emmeryn has lost much of her memories and can barely speak without difficulty. Despite the reunion, Chrom decides to deal with the Grimleal before things get worse. Upon arriving at the field, they learn that Emmeryn has left the village to keep everyone safe. Thus Chrom and his army rush to rescue her and defeat the Grimleal. After the battle, Chrom talks to Emmeryn; however, try as he might, Emmeryn cannot seem to remember him, Lissa, Frederick, or the others. Heartbroken, Chrom and Lissa begin to cry, which prompts Emmeryn to tell them to stop—just as she used to say it when they were younger. Chrom and Lissa realize that even though she does not remember them, her warm and kind demeanor remains intact. With this knowledge, Chrom vows to protect her this time and brings her into the army. After the defeat of Grima, Emmeryn never fully recovered her memories. She moved to Ferox where she lived an ordinary life, anew and unburdened. Sadly, Emmeryn will fully remember everything only if she dies in Classic mode after she is recruited. In her support with the Avatar, Emmeryn will spend time struggling to recover her memory while the Avatar will tell her about the events that followed her "death" and how Chrom has changed from her sacrifice. In the end, she will remember the Avatar's name, which will excite him/her. If the Avatar is male, an S-rank support conversation is possible, where it appears that Emmeryn has regained more of her memory, being able to speak in more complete sentences. In Xenologue 18, Emmeryn is given two conversations with Gangrel. These conversations reveal that despite everything he has done, she does not blame him for it. She even refers to him as a friend, despite everything that has happened, and comforts him when he breaks down. In the alternate future, Emmeryn was assassinated in the surprise attack by Validar, leading to the eventual ruin of the future. Personality Unlike her warmongering father, Emmeryn is a peace-loving, kind, and forgiving ruler. She detests fighting as much as possible, and always searches to settle matters peacefully, even against people who wish to kill her. She shows a lot of bravery, willing to walk clearly into a dangerous situation that puts her life at risk without a moment's hesitation. She loves her two younger siblings dearly as well as her people, and cares for their well being. Because of this, she makes the ultimate sacrifice for the well being of everyone at the cost of her own life, feeling that one life could save millions. Sadly, even though she survived her fall, Emmeryn is left a shell of her former self, unable to recall much of her former exalted life and having a fragmented speech pattern. Thankfully, she retains her loving and caring personality and a desire to remember her sister and brother. She is the most resilient person in the army. Her birthday is December 23. In Game Recruitment Paralogue 20: NPC, joins at the end of the chapter, if she survived the chapter. Base Stats NPC (Chapter 6) All Difficulties Playable |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |80% |15% |80% |65% |65% |75% |35% |40% |} Max Stat Modifers | -2 | +4 | 0 | +1 | 0 | -2 | +1 |} Supports *The Avatar (Can marry a Male Avatar) *Morgan (Only if Emmeryn is her mother) Class Sets |} Overall Base Class Emmeryn is a standard Mage Character boasting the highest Magic cap of all non-child characters. Most of her stats are well rounded with an average of 42 for most stats except for two. Her strength growths and caps are dreadful, but this should not be an issue as Sages will not need to rely on strength, though some of her reclassings do. Her defense is low but just slightly ahead of Maribelle, meaning Emmeryn will need to avoid non-magical units especially. Luckily, her staff rank is already at A rank, letting her use Fortify from the beginning and her tomes are at C letting her use Arc spells. Despite starting off with Mage skills, Emmeryn's base class is not a Mage, but a Cleric much like her sister Lissa. Emmeryn can serve as a great healer in all 3 of her base classes. If she becomes a War Cleric, her stats will balance off, but she will most likely have trouble bringing her strength up enough to do significant damage. Bolt Axes can be a good solution, but Emmeryn will need to train quite a bit or have a few Arms Scrolls to boost her Axe weapon rank. Emmeryn can learn Tomefaire if she continues on 5 more Levels as a Sage, making her an even more powerful Sage and Renewal in the War Cleric class to give her some HP if she ever gets hit physically. Reclassing Emmeryn's two reclassing options are the Troubadour and Pegasus Knight lines, just like Lissa as well. As a Troubadour, Emmeryn performs similarly to her as a Cleric but with much better movement and gains one new promotion class. As a Valkyrie, Emmeryn has slightly less luck, resistance, and skill than Maribelle, but exceeds her in most others. Emmeryn has higher caps in most stats over Lissa except for Defense, Resistance, and Luck. Nevertheless Emmeryn can make an effective Valkyrie unit and while in this class set she can grab Dual Support+ letting her be a viable support unit since she cannot support with anyone except for the Avatar. As a Pegasus Knight, Emmeryn will need to work quite a bit again due to the heavy usage of lances for the initial class and as a Falcon Knight. Emmeryn is not well suited to be a Falcon Knight due to her low strength caps as Lances are her only attacking weapon in that class. Her defenses make Archers even more problematic giving her an exploitable weakness. A Shockstick can be a viable option, however it is better to leave her as a Sage if you want maximum damage output from her. She does make a decent Falcon Knight healer but again, for more potent healing, it is best to leave her in another one of her classes. As a Dark Flier, Emmeryn performs much better here with a higher Magic than Sumia and Cordelia along with the ability to use tomes. However she has slightly lower skill and defense over the two, but this should not hinder her much behind them. The biggest benefit of this class comes from her ability to learn Galeforce at Level 15, making her an even better map clearing unit, regardless of her finishing class. Because Emmeryn shares the same class set as Lissa, she can also serve as a potent Rally unit. Without the aid of the Bride DLC, Emmeryn is one of four parent generation units, the other three being Maribelle, Lissa, and the Avatar, who can learn 5 Rally Skills. Emmeryn has access to Rally Luck, Rally Magic, Rally Resistance, Rally Speed, and Rally Movement. It will require her to venture into every single one of her reclassing options, but it is well worth the effort when Rally styled play is needed. Quotes :Emmeryn/Awakening Quotes Possible Endings ; Emmeryn - Gentle Heart : Sadly, Emmeryn's fractured memory never fully returned. She took refuge in Ferox after the war and started anew as an ordinary woman--a life that one can hope held fewer pressures than her exalted one. ; Emmeryn and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--he loved his wife, Emmeryn, above all else. Trivia *Two of Emmeryn's starting skills, Magic +2 and Focus, are skills that can only be learned by the Mage class. Despite this, Emmeryn cannot reclass into the Mage class. *Emmeryn's official artwork depicts her wielding a Recover Staff. *Emmeryn shares her Japanese voice actress, Akemi Okamura, with Henry. *Emmeryn has the least amount of battle audio clips out of the cast, with about half for each category compared to the rest of the cast. *According to Chrom, Emmeryn became the Exalt just before her 10th birthday, meaning that she is roughly 24 to 25 years old at the start of Fire Emblem Awakening. *Strangely, Emmeryn's NPC variant of her Troubadour spritesheet has her with Lissa's head. This can be viewed when a Spotpass team has a Troubadour Emmeryn on their team. *Emmeryn has the Mark of Naga emblazoned on her forehead, indicating the Naga Holy Blood present inside her. This is likely a reference to Deirdre from Genealogy of the Holy War whom also possessed the Mark of Naga in the same location. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Allies